the legend of zelda: the goddess pen
by Zeldagamer123
Summary: ok, so the title may sound lame, but this WILL be awesome. plz review. i am addicted to reviews! UP FOR ADOPTION! PLEASE PM ME FOR DETAILS!
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, the three goddesses created the Triforces of courage, wisdom, and power. For hundreds of years, the 3 Triforces were passed down among the mortals. But what they didn't know was that the creator of the three goddesses had added a 4th part to the Triforce: the Triforce of Creation! But as the 3 dark goddesses had created the Triforces of Greed, Corruption, and Despair, their creator,Hexicus, had created the Triforce of Destruction. This is the first half of the REAL legend of the goddesses.

* * *

so how did i do? This is probably better than the one that everyone hated. please review!


	2. The begining

**Authors note: I had originally gave up on this, but i saw that i had reviews, so i thought"well i can't give up now,i have readers!" so here i am! now i have to say a few things:first, Attackboss6,i am not a small girl, i am an 11-year-old , NekoKitty13, you will get the next chapter!and many more!and Last, i will be adding OCs,even yours!see bottem of chapter for details. P.S:sorry about all caps Attackboss6, i'll try to fix that!**

* * *

It was a warm Autumn evening in Yatoka Forrest,. The sun was setting,beautiful orange and pink colors were splashed into the sky. The leaves were turning into a variety of different colors,preparing to fall. And the Yatoka People were getting ready for a big celebration: The Goddess Festival! The biggest part of the celebration was The Trials Of Neos. And the first prize is the legendary Neo Sword. Everyone was excited. Especialy Link and Cody."Wow, the big day is almost here!"said Link "I know!"said Cody. "I can't beleve it!"

* * *

**ok now i will show you how to submit an OC.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race:**

**Weapons:**

**Good or bad:**

**anything else:**

**please review!PS: i am going through the chapters correcting them with the help of Midnight Sound. plus, a Neo is a tall creature with the appearence of Elemental Hero Neos, for those of you that play Yu-Gi-Oh.**


	3. The Festival

Authors note: ok, so i saw a few reviews for chapter 2 and i decided to take a vow:i will **TRY**(key word) to add at least a chapter a day. nekokitty13,dont scream yet, ihave more good news for you:nekokitty13, since youve reviewed the past 2 chapters and took the time to reply to my PM, i will add your OC as a MAIN CHARECTER! nekokitty13, you may now scream in excitement. plus, since i am one of the most genorous authors ever, any OC i get WILL be added to the story for at least 2 chapters:)

* * *

it is the day of the Festival, and everyone is excited. people of all races have come to the is fun for everyone. and finally, the time has come for The Trials of Neos. most people are not brave enough, but 4 young people have decided to take part: Link, Cody, Sky Wing, and Gavin. the trials have begun.

Trial 1: The trial of courage.

challenger: Link

Enemy: Dark Link

winner:Link

Trial 2: the trial of wisdom

challenger: Sky Wing

Enemy: Earth Wing

Winner: Sky wing

Trial 3: the trial of power.

challenger:gavin

Enemy: dark gavin

winner: gavin

trial 4:the trial of creation

challenger:cody

Enemy: dakota

winner: cody

after advancing to trial 5 the 4 challengrs faced eachother

trial 5:the trial of trials

challengers:link, sky wing,gavin and cody

Winner: cody

after winningthe last trial, cody decided to let the other 4 into The Shrine of Neos. there cody drew the legendary Neo sword.

Cody:cool!

all others: your lucky!

Cody:i know:)

afterwards they all enjoyed the cody felt that somthing was off...but what?

* * *

so did i do good? by the way sky wing is nekokitty13's OC, while gavin is mine.


	4. authors note

okay, i have good news badnews and sosonews.

goodnews: i will continue this story. 2: im getting reviews

bd news: 1: i have a hater. you see, im probably the most genorous author ever, but haters will NOT be tolerated. the hater is: LinkKirbyNess. 2: i am not getting OCs, so send in OCs! 3: i am getting reviews, but not enough. i am addicted to reviews! 4:i only have 1 follower so far, and it is:Nekokitty13. 5: no one has faved this story yet. 6:i am sick for the next 4 days, but on the bright side, i have more time to update!

so-so news: i am changing my penname. from now on my name is celebiiboy. dont wear it out.

**now remember, please read, review, and send in those OCs!**


	5. what happens to haters, and the neosword

**okay,so i got some non-hater reviews, and i decided that i was a little too vauge in chapter i decided to fix that soon. any way for now, i will now describe the neo sword:**

**length:as tall as toon link from wind waker.**

**pwer rating: 6.5 pretty powerful**

**skills:repels evil,fires laser, is magic,summons Neos.**

**okay, know iwill describe what happens to haters:**

**angry mob:look, a hater! lets put his severed head on a stick and roast it like a marshmellow!**

**hater:uh oh**

**need i say more? also im out of ideas for a new chapter, so can you pm me with ideas?**

**as always, read review and send OCs!**


	6. STOP IT!

**OK so you guys obviosly didn't read chapter5. you guys are so obsessed with pointing out my mistakes, that you won't even enjoy the story. those comments aren't even helpful! i know my mistakes! and LinkKirbyNess is STILL hating on me! so until you guys stop with all the hating and pointing out my mistakes, i will not write any more of this story. I'm sorry, but you need to stop. but OCs and POSITIVE comments are always welcome! in fact, i'm addicted to reviews! and be sure to check out my forum"Zelda Gamers". and check out my profle and vote on my poll.**


	7. I'm Back!

Guess Who! That's right, it's me! with some actual story!So here it is! P.S. Attackboss I'm gonna make your OC a Bounty Hunter, ok? Great!

* * *

Cody felt that something was off, but what? as Cody wondered what it could be, a shadow was in the trees, watching him. _stalking _him. waiting for something to happen.

"huh... oh well!" said Cody, as he shrugged it off. The shadow was about to strike, but a girl saw the Cody and his freinds about to be attacked. "Look out!" she screamed as an arrow approached them. Cody dodged just in time, but the attacker wasn't done yet...

* * *

Short chapter, I know. but at least I added a cliffhanger! please review and send in OCs! or I'll kill you! :)


End file.
